Naruto 2: The Wedding Arrangement
by GrizzD
Summary: The Fourth Ninja war is finally complete and all the villages are coming together to help clean up the mess that has been made. The Empress comes to offer assistance and with a small problem. One of her newly built castles has been captured by Pirate Werewolves, and she is enlisting the help of the rookie nine plus a few others to help regain the castle... continued in note
1. Note to Readers

**Author's Note**

Hello everyone! GrizzD here and guess what this author's note is the start of the sequel to Naruto: The Lost sister. YAY! The new story if you have read the heading is called Naruto 2: The Wedding Arrangement. It will have some sexual themes but not like it's going to be a lemon or anything. Just a bit of a suggestion of people 'doing it', I will not be going into detail I leave that to you all.

 _Description:_

The Fourth Ninja war is finally complete and all the villages are coming together to help clean up the mess that has been made. The Empress comes to offer assistance and with a small problem. One of her newly built castles has been captures by Pirate Werewolves, and she is enlisting the help of the rookie nine plus a few others to help regain the castle. This is just the start as she also needs help with a few other missions that will need the Royal Reconnaissance Pack to help. They will also be a big surprise in store for everyone involved when Naruto PROPOSES!

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO KISHIMOTO SENSEI DOES. (I DO OWN SOME MANGA BOOKS BUT NOT THE STUFF INSIDE ALL THAT BELONGS TO KISHIMOTO SENSEI)**_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sitting in his office, Naruto was thinking of Hinata. While he thought the news came on, "Today her majesty Empress of Caterainia has informed the press that the new castle by the sea has been taken over. The Newly completed castle by the sea was the newest idea for providing assistance to the nearby villages for protection from sea attacks and shelter to those in need during coastal storms. Her sources say..." Lady Ariel his elder sister had planned on telling the news only the basic information on the new castle infiltration and the news so far knew nothing of the newest mission soon to be given to an elite group consisting of several as in 17 Konoha Ninja, 3 Sand Ninja, 4 rouge ninja, and Naruto and 11 skilled Caterainian warriors would be infiltrating and securing the new castle. "...On a brighter note the ninja world is coming together to celebrate the winning of the Fourth Great Ninja war and the defeat of various people. They are celebrating the return of some people to the ninja ranks such as Neji Hyuga, Asuma Sarutobi, Obito Uchiha and other various people who passed but were revived by the power of the oracle. Our news cast will resume later tonight at ten I am George Greybull with the 7 o'clock news. Good Night." 'I can't outrun it Just keeps comin'; oh your love is relentless; I can't fight it; there's no hiding; oh your love is relentless...' "You ready to jet my lord?" Luna said. "I was born ready."

Meanwhile in the camp of the Great Ninja army the Konoha 12 minus Naruto but plus Sora, Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi, and others stood in front of Lady Ariel along with the Sand siblings, the 3 rogue ninja plus Sasuke, Sasuke's newly revived cousin Obito and his love Rin. "Lady Ariel let me get this straight you want all of them including the General of the entire Ninja army to go and assist your warriors in a castle retrieval," said Lord Tsuchikage grumpily. Lady Ariel took it all in stride and said to the Kages in the room, "I have personally taken measures to have extra help given to all of the ninja army and as Lord Kazekage and his siblings will be gone will personally take over in his stead. This castle is essential to keeping the coast and all the coastal villages safe from impending doom. Besides I happen to know the Captain of the group needs a plan before entering the castle so they will be able to rest for several days and recoup their strength. So no worries my lord and lady Kages all will be well." Ariel smiled and turned to the ninja assembled before her, "Kakashi as one of the most elite of the group, besides Lord Gaara of course, will lead you to the meeting place. Safe travels, God Bless, and as an actor would say break a leg."

After leaving the tent that held 'headquarters' the group of young ninja dispersed to gather travel gear and other essentials before hitting the road. Three hours later the large group of 22 gathered at the meeting place waiting for the ever late Kakashi, and his best friend Obito. Rin was the first to comment, "Kakashi was never this late when we were younger Obito yeah but never Kakashi he was always here early." Sakura said with a small frown, "Well here they come. This isn't as bad as when we had our first training session as a team we waited 5 hours for him and none of us ate breakfast before we left our homes either." She turned to her wayward teacher and his best friend, "So what is the excuse this time... oh whatever let's just get going." Kakashi just nodded and they left at a slow but steady pace as they were all down to almost nothing in power supply.

They arrived at the clearing within the hour not seeing anyone. The clearing was more of a small waterfall lake with multiple cave entrances broken into the rock. The ninja approached cautiously as the 'Captain' was easily startled. What they didn't realize that a small horse sized black cat was swimming just under the surface of the water. The cat swam to the surface of the pool and crawled slowly out of the water shaking out his shaggy black spotted coat and said, "Well I was wondering when you all would get here dinners about to be started, meaning you're late again." Shikamaru Nara was the first to speak, "Naruto we are not late. You're just here early ya grump." The Leoguar snorted and turned into Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze who was currently shirtless and wearing low riding black jeans that were unbuttoned but zipped so they sat snugly on his hips. "Well he has been increasingly impatient lately and very grumpy. He is not someone you really want to live with right now. I certainly don't want to, but I have to." Naruto growled and walked behind the waterfall into the hidden cavern beyond. The voice from beyond was Phoenix who greeted them all with a large basket on her hip, "Hey, what up?" Phoenix was accompanied by her counterpart Luna who had a large urn on her back smiled and walked toward one of the passages to the side of the main cave entrance, said, "His mood might improve if a certain dark haired female went and 'talked' to him if you know what I mean. Follow us this will lead to the other side and the love birds can have some privacy." The large group followed Luna and Phoenix into the tunnel. Hinata being that certain dark haired female stayed behind. Hinata was nervous, she had never seen Naruto so, so like Sasuke before and that was saying a lot.

'Don't be so nervous, you can do this. You love the man don't you? Don't you? Yes, then go in there go be the more independent woman you are and jump him like there is no tomorrow. Or whatever works to make him happier.' After her small pep talk she squared her shoulders and walked to the cave entrance. There she activated her Byakugan which enabled her to see Naruto and the nine tails chakras. Nine Tails, who she recently learned was named Kurama, looked to be speaking to Naruto. Hinata unaware of a small pure white fennec fox kit on the floor by the entrance. She heard a squeak, and with all the precision of the Hyuga looked down and saw the small fluffy baby. It squeaked again so she squatted down and picked the baby up.

She examined the small fluffy fox kit as she walked into the waterfall cave. She looked up to see Naruto pacing and mumbling to himself knowing he was speaking to Kurama. Naruto hearing someone looked at her, the small white fox kit squeaked at him. Kurama chose to make an appearance as a dog sized chakra impression of the gigantic nine tail fox. The fox cocked his head to one side and looked at the small fox kit that Hinata placed on the ground. The little kit was the size of a small 2lb Chihuahua puppy. Kurama looked amused as he looked at the fox kit. He studied the baby and saw on his large floppy bat ears had a bit a reddish tint as did the tip of his small yet extremely fluffy tail. He smiled at the couple in front of him who were looked puzzled at the way the fox sat there. Kurama chuckled and said in his deep voice, "Well this little kit and I will join our friends outside and leave you two alone. Come with me, little kit."

* * *

Hey everyone sorry for the wait I have been trying to fix this a little bit hope u like it! :)


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto and Hinata stared at one another. She noticed Naruto's stern expression. She thought, 'He looks so different. Is this the same knuckle-headed sunshine of a shinobi still there? Is this the same man I fell in love with still there? Or has he been so changed by the fight against Kaguya? By the events that occurred during the Infinite Tsukuyomi?'

Naruto was thinking while watching her think about him. 'Why does she look so sad? I haven't changed all that much, I've just matured a little is all? Does she still love me like she said before while I battled Pain?' As the two thought long thoughts they heard laughter and the usual sound of camp being set up. The waterfall on both sides of the cave muffled the laughter and the camp noise so anyone passing by would think it was the sound of the immense waterfall falling. Also the cave was ideal place for a rendezvous.

Both spoke at the same time, 'Hinata I...', 'Naruto I...' Hinata blushed and said to Naruto, "Go ahead you were the first to speak." "Hinata I...don't know what to say it's just been a whole lot of busy lately and we're all tired and..." Hinata placed her fingers against his mouth stopping him. She knew this was still her knuckle-head of a ninja, even though he looked different. Though very handsome and … virile. She blushed thinking about what she would like to do to him and with him, then spoke, "Naruto I love you too." Naruto smiled at the woman of his dreams and kissed her fingers that were still pressed to his lips. She squeaked as Naruto wrapped his arms around her. His eyes visibly darkened till they almost black. "I love you too Hinata. Let me show you just how much."

Meanwhile out in the clearing beyond the waterfall cave the group of shinobi and Kunoichi added their rations to those of the Caterainian warriors. As the ninja set up places to sleep within the waterfall cavern, Sasuke sat far away from the hustle and bustle. As a former missing nin he knew none of his former comrades would sit with him. Most of the women, and Chōji for some reason, were preparing dinner. He didn't notice that Sakura was sitting next to him or the fact that Kakashi, Sai, Sora and many of the others who were apart of team Kakashi in his absence sat near him. He also didn't notice when Kakashi and the others moved away and left himself and Sakura alone. He did notice when Sakura tugged on his shirt. He turned and looked at her, "What?" She gave him a bland look and said, "I need to check your prosthesis, see if it's fitting right. See if the wound is healing okay." He looked at her, hnn'ed and took off his shirt. She shook her head at him and began to unwrap the bandages from around his torso and left arm. Neither of them noticed the subtle screen that came around the two as he checked and refitted his arm.

Inside the cave on a small but comfortable sleeping palette Naruto kissed Hinata on the neck making her moan low in her throat. He growled in response, to squeezing his butt with her hands. Soon the two were removing each other's clothing and starting a dance many of us know. Right after Pein was defeated Naruto and Hinata subtly snuck off to the forest and made love for the first time. So when Naruto laid on top of her naked and joined their bodies she had no both groaned as they began to move together. It had been a long war and they had been separated for much of it. Soon they moved faster coming closer to a mutual climax. Naruto growled low in his throat and said, "Close so close." Hinata yelled as she came, Naruto soon followed her.

Outside everyone paused when they heard the happy moaning and groaning coming from inside the cave. The Caterainian warriors cheered and Luna said, "Yay! He'll be easier to live with now." After everyone chuckled they went back to what they were doing. Sasuke who was shirtless and being tended by Sakura, shook his head. Sakura was blushing as she reattached his prosthetic and wrapped his bandage back on. Sasuke looked at her and flexed his bicep. "Thanks, really." She smiled at him and sighed. Sasuke sensing her distress cocked his head to one side and asked, "What's up? You're usually not this quiet." Sakura sighed and said, "I'm realizing that I am really happy for them. A little love can go a long way." Sasuke looked at her and said, "Really like your love for me? Or something like that?" Sakura looked at him but didn't really reply. Soon Naruto and Hinata came out of the cave both looked flushed and had the look of just made love look. They came and sat next to Sasuke and Sakura. Kurama in a Chakra form came over with the little fox baby and faded out of existence. Everyone around gathered round and the planning began.

* * *

Hey everyone sorry for the short chapter. Usual copyrights still apply.


	4. Chapter 3

Hey everyone brand new chapter just finished hope you like the smexy SasuSaku scene. I sure had trouble writing it.

 **I don't own Naruto Kishimoto sensei does**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Emerald since you know more about this than anyone else here. Brief us on the situation," Naruto commanded. Emerald got comfortable and said, "The castle was just being finished when werewolves from the East who are commonly pirates or merchants attacked. The castle was evacuated all personnel, myself included, and the wolves took over." Naruto nodded and said pulling out a map, "The castle is surrounded by the sea on one side and rests upon Earth Dragon cliffs. The only way in is from the docks in front." Phoenix interrupted, "But can be reached by air because of the Bird cliffs behind the castle and the blueprints show..." She pulled out the blueprints, "...that there are underground passageways that lead into and out of the castle perfect for infiltration." Naruto continued where Phoenix left off, " So we need a plan to infiltrate, capture the leaders and reclaim the castle so that the lord, my sister appointed overseer, can help the villages on the coast in storms and danger." Shikamaru had a look of someone thinking long thoughts. Soon he said, "I've got it. Here's what we'll do..."

Soon after the planning and dinner they shared everyone went to sleep. Hinata placed her bedroll next to Naruto's and they snuggled down to sleep. Sasuke lay awake on his bedroll. He was thinking long thoughts, 'I wonder why Sakura didn't answer my question. I better...' A rock falling interrupted his thoughts. Getting up and moving slowly around his fellows he came to the cave entrance where they came to see Naruto. There instead of danger he saw a very naked Sakura bathing in the water. She seemed oblivious to his presence as she bathed. 'When did she become so beautiful? So... alluring to my eye. Maybe I fell asleep and I'm dreaming.' He moved closer to where Sakura swam, he decided to join her in the bath. 'I don't think she'll mind, if I join her she might welcome it.' Having removed his clothing he sank slowly into the collect water.

Sakura was oblivious to Sasuke in the water with her. 'It's so peaceful out here tonight. I hope night like this aren't all that fleeting. Sasuke actually listened to me today it was so nice. His arm is so damaged, I'm glad to help him any way I can.' She sensed chakra behind her, 'I hope it's just a big fish or something.' She moved farther away from the bank only to bump into Sasuke's strong chest. "Eep!" she squeaked. Sasuke whispered to her, "Midnight swim, eh Sakura. Mind if I join you?" She didn't relax as she turned round to face him. His face was half shadowed by his hair and she could see the rinnegan glow in the moonlight. She knew he hadn't learned to turn the rinnegan off as yet. So she wasn't entirely bothered by this but she knew he could see her chakra. As they tread water she saw a light in his eyes and she moved toward him. Sasuke smirked at her as she moved toward him. Sakura looked up at her and said, "Sasuke-kun I've missed you so much. I..." Sasuke placed his fingers to her lips and smiled. "Don't need to say anymore Sa-ku-ra." he said seductively.

Sakura sighed and continued past him. Sasuke looked at her as she went by him. 'What did I say this time? Did I say something wrong? Why do I care all the sudden?' While Sasuke puzzled over her actions, Sakura dived into the water. She swam lower into the water around the bottom catfish and other fish swam. She sensed Sasuke dive down near her he had a puzzled expression on his normally stoic face. She swam in a small circle around him he slowed down to grab her but she evaded him and swam deeper. He swam after her into the water and reached out to her and she turned into his brother Itachi.

Sakura turned to where Sasuke was thrashing in his bedroll. She knew that he was having a night terror so she was very quiet when she approached him in the alcove they shared within the cave. She touched him gently and whispered, "Sasuke you're okay..." Sasuke mumbled Itachi under his breath, "...Sasuke Itachi isn't not here and he won't hurt you." She leaned down and kissed his cheek. "You are okay I'm right here no one will hurt you..." She was startled when Sasuke suddenly rolled on top of her his Sharingan activated. She touched his shoulders gently and whispered, "Sasuke its Sakura are you okay?" Sasuke looked at her and ravenously kissed her. She stiffened and then slowly responded to Sasuke's kiss. Soon both were ripping each other's clothing to reach skin. Sasuke slowly kissed down her throat while she moaned into his ear while he slowly inched toward her breasts. He grunted when she placed her arms around him and touched his back. He slowly but carefully made love to her. He lifted up and looked at her as he thrusted into her. 'She looks beautiful like this. So full of passion for me.' She opened her eyes and looked back at him, 'His cheeks are flushed. He looks like he is really happy to be... making love to me.' "Sasuke-kun..." she whispered. Sasuke looked at her and replied into her ear, "Sa-ku-ra..." their moaning and groaning in passion got louder as they slowly climaxed together.

After their great moment of passion they lay panting on the cold stone of the cave. Soon Sasuke looked toward Sakura to make sure it wasn't again a nightmare but she lay there bared for him to see. He chuckled to himself as she covered her naked bits. He moved to sit up and realized that he had taken off his prosthesis before he went to bed and it was difficult to sit up on one arm. Sakura realizing he was trying to sit up, very subtly helped him sit up, by straddling his hips and gently wrapping him in her arms and sitting up. 'Well then now that is over I wonder when the awkwardness will be over.' She smiled slowly at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I believe sir that the awkward silence will now be easily resolved if you take a quick bath with me. So how 'bout it, Sasuke-kun take a bath with me?" she said in a mischievous voice. Sasuke hnn'ed out a grunt and nodded. They walked to the small pond to wash up. Naruto and Hinata also bathed in the water together. Naruto saw them and said. "What's up teme? Looks like we were of the same mind today..." Naruto gave him a bit of a leer, "... in many things." Hinata gasped and smacked the remainder of his right arm.

* * *

Hey guys please review and no flames.

Also I am looking for someone to edit these for me and make it sound a little better anyone up for it.

;)


	5. Chapter 4

Note to Readers: The whole surgery thing is to connect the arms permanently in the nervous system in their arms. Then they can use them in jutsu and such. (Naruto and Sasuke that is)

Also the reason that I have not been putting anything up lately is because my computer's dead. (Screams holding head in hands) so I have been using my Grandma's laptop instead. Also this year is crap because my Grandpa died in January and then everything went downhill from there, but the upside is that my Mom's brother is fixing it. (My computer that is.)

Shikamaru take it away...

Shikamaru: This is such a drag...but Grizz_D doesn't own Naruto or anything in this story except the OC's. Kishimoto sensei does.

* * *

The plan would be carried out slowly and methodically. Some of the ladies would distract the werewolves on the cliffs so that the people entering the castle through the tunnels would not be seen. After the Shinobi entered the tunnels, the ladies who were distracting the wolves on the cliffs seemingly disappeared and met the others in the tunnels. They silently moved through the tunnels pairing off in small two man groups. One kunoichi and one shinobi, per group. Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura moved to the entrance of the main tunnel. Where they proceeded to dress themselves in the costumes prepared by Luna and Sapphire. After radioing the other teams and making sure everyone in position, the plan was sprung.

"Well ya see the Captain said that these here halls are all ours once we figure out all the entrances and exits. Ol' John here is feeling a might bit spooked by all this talk o' ghosts in this 'ere fort..." Another crewmate, "Oh John ye bilge rat there's nutten 'ere mate. It's all in yer 'ead there nutten 'ere..." _chains rattling, evil laughter, cackling._ "M-mate didja 'ere that could be the old owner of this fort." _more cackling, followed by a loud crashing sound._ "LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!" The captain hearing all the commotion come out of his "quarters" to see all of his wolves running away in fright, "Come back here ye bilge rats its jus..." Naruto come up behind the captain and says, _BOO!_ "...WAIT FOR MEEEEE!" After the wolves were all rounded up and sent to the Caterainian Maximum Security Prison and the new liege lord took up residence while Naruto and the rest of his pals all took some well-deserved rest at the Winter Castle.

Shikamaru and the rest of the men sat in the vast space of the infirmary, for after the war check-ups. The ladies already finished went to the castle's library and lounge area that was located in the main family wing. Shikamaru was currently being examined by one of the many doctors within the castle. ' _What a drag being poked and prodded while the girls get to go be all comfortable.'_ In the room next door Lady Tsunade along with the main doctor, who looked after the royal families' health, were discussing how to place the prosthetic arms on their patients without discomfort. Naruto and Sasuke were sitting there hooked up to various fluids and plasma. So that they could recover from the blood loss when they lost their arms. Both were soon unhooked from the machines and told that they were going to have surgery the next day and to take it easy until then. After leaving they walked to the library. They sat with their ladies and rested for a while.

Shikamaru sat with Ino and Choji, who were bickering about who was going to play Shikamaru at shougi. Shikamaru looked toward the entrance to see Sasuke and Naruto shamble in. Both looked haggard and worn. The war affected them all, even himself who lost his father in the war. He turned his head to where Neji sat with Tenten. Neji died to save Hinata from the attack of the ten tails. Tenten was still surprised that Lady Ariel revived him using her power. Shikamaru was also surprised that even his own long dead sensei was revived along with some of the others who had passed. He looked toward Kurenai sensei who was curled up in his lap with their daughter Mirai who napped in the safety of their arms. Shikamaru smiled to himself remembering how shocked Asuma sensei was at the fact that he had a new daughter. He was also happy to know that they all took care of Kurenai even if they weren't her own students. They all loved little Mirai. She was the sweetest little girl to have graced the ninja world. He turned to Ino and Choji. He smirked at them and said, "You two couldn't beat me at a game of shogi if you tried. So let's play clue or something." Ino smiled and turning toward him whispered in his ear seductively, "How about you and I go and play a game together in...Bed." He blushed when Choji chuckled and winked shaking his head at him while walking over to where the beautiful Celina who stood on a small stool trying to reach for a book on a shelf that was much higher than she was.

Shikamaru and Ino left the library to go to the guest room they shared. Once inside the room Shikamaru took off his ninja flak jacket hanging it on the coat hook near the door. They both removed weapons and other such ninja paraphernalia and their ninja boots. Ino who was quicker in removing her ninja wear jumped and Shikamaru's surprised arms the minute he turned around. As they ravenously kissed one another Shikamaru, who had already locked the door, walked into the extremely soft bed and pressed and the covers. They slowly took off each other's clothing as they rolled across the bed. Soon they were both naked as Shikamaru kissed his way to Ino's full breasts. Ino pulled at his signature high pony tail to free his hair to her fingers. Shikamaru's lips met the tips of her breasts and suckled like a starving man while Ino moaned. He alternated between her two breasts but soon started kissing lower down her abdomen till he reached the apex of her thighs where he proceeded to drive her crazy with lips, tongue and teeth. Soon, almost too soon, Ino climaxed and screamed his name to the ceiling. Shikamaru soon joined them together and started thrusting within her, till they climaxed together, him spilling his seed deep in her womb. Panting and sweaty they both soon got up cleaned up and went back to bed and slept soundly.

* * *

So how was it everyone? Please review and be nice!-Grizz_D


End file.
